


Blood Hell

by Greenplay



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Haytham, Chinese Language, Dubious consent or non-con if you say so, Emotional Manipulation, Fingering, Haytham is done with all this shit, Light Angst, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reginald being a bastard, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: This is not incest or threesome or anything...Just Edward and Connor participated in some sort of way. I am sorry Haytham please forgive me.





	Blood Hell

海尔森发现他不是唯一一个被困在自己记忆空间里的人。

这个世界他已经很久没有来过了。上天似乎为他特意准备了一面魔镜，而海尔森更愿意把它叫做记忆的玩笑，因为镜子里映出的往往并不是内心的渴望。在他更年轻的时候，魔鬼之手会时不时地把他拽入这个地方，什么也不做，只让他看着镜中过去的自己。

并不是每一次都那么糟糕，毕竟他也曾经有过美好的记忆。多数时候海尔森学会了与镜子和平共处，就当作一次精神上的训练。所以当他看到对面出现了雷金纳德的时候，只是略微感到不舒服，但爱德华就不一样了，因为他死去父亲的声音是从镜子这边响起的。海尔森一时间血都凉了。

“这是……幻觉对吗……我一定是疯了。”

曾经无所畏惧的海盗之王此时差点语无伦次，爱德华的视线从那对交缠的躯体上离开，转向三十多年后的海尔森。眼前这两个人都显得如此陌生，当然，因为他从没见过儿子十岁后的样子，但那个镜子中的人有一张明显来源于自己和泰莎的脸，看上去约十六七岁，尽管发色已经变成深色，但他不可能认错。

“要么是我疯了，要么是你疯了，至于那个混蛋……”爱德华又瞥了一眼雷金纳德，震惊很快变成了愤怒，他咬牙切齿地说：“我早该看清他的真面目。”如果不是无形的力量困住了他的四肢，他已经冲过去捅死那个贱人了。  
“告诉我这是怎么回事，儿子。我不介意你喜欢男人，真的，可是他……我不相信，我不相信。”爱德华痛苦地捂住脸。

海尔森嘴唇颤抖着，他简直无法呼吸了，但他很快说服自己，父亲只是个虚假的影像，也许镜子觉得他的反应太过无聊，于是拽了另一个人出来跟他对话。当然，必须如此，父亲完全是自己记忆中的样子。海尔森渐渐平复下来，深吸了一口气，回答道：“跟他在一起的时候……我可以忘记一些东西。”

他没有说谎，但也没有完全说真话，因为那只是用一种痛苦代替另一种痛苦罢了。他现在明白了，可是当时的他还太年轻，被孤独、怀疑和自我厌弃弄得不知所措。他总是梦见妈妈那异样的眼神，每次触到小海尔森的时候都迅速地移开，仿佛看到了什么不干净的东西，可是又很快掩饰住一瞬间的恐惧，伪装出一个微笑回过头来。

他一定是做错了什么事，才失去了妈妈的爱。可是雷金纳德不会有那样的眼神，他总是赞许而鼓励的，无论海尔森杀了多少人都不会有所动摇（甚至更好）。海尔森早就习惯了雷金纳德的生活方式，或许他生来就该如此。

 

_“把腿张开些，我的好孩子。”死去的大团长微笑着说，一只手扶着海尔森的腰，另一只手握住他左腿的膝盖，既像是在等待对方的同意，又仿佛随时可以粗暴地推开。海尔森咬住下唇，他没有想好要不要听话，因为前半句让他感觉羞耻，可后半句却又如此动听。_

_雷金纳德俯下身，轻轻舔弄少年的脖子和肩窝，在他耳边低语道：“如果你承受不了，可以随时停下。你能做到吗？为了我？”_

_海尔森控制不住地颤抖起来，同意的话他说不出口，但还是微弱地点点头。搭在左膝上的那只手立刻行动起来，同时雷金纳德又说话了：“要我温柔些吗？你只需要开口，我会像对待女人一样温柔。”_

_海尔森很快摇了摇头，他不知道自己为什么要拒绝“更好的待遇”，或许是因为他感觉到了雷金纳德语气中扭曲的期待与嘲讽，即使对方什么也没有强迫，他还是不由自主地选择了那人偏好的选项。_

_“好孩子。”雷金纳德这次吻的是嘴唇。_

 

“我一定要看着这个然后再死一次吗？”爱德华的声音就好像死了一样呆滞。  


“那已经是过去的事了。”海尔森鼓起勇气镇定自己，是的，那已经是三十多年前的事了，过去的鬼魂不可能再来纠缠他。“我很抱歉，父亲，当时的我完全是个傻瓜。”  


“你跟他……这样，多久了？”爱德华决定用说话来分散自己的注意力，可是他刚问出口就发现，话题并没有离得很远。  


“两三年，大概吧，我不记得了。后来我发现自己还是更喜欢女人。”海尔森尽力保持语调的平稳，但他依然没有完全说真话。他的确更容易被女性吸引，但这不是他拒绝对方的原因，那只是因为，从前那个傻瓜终于发现，雷金纳德在意的是对他的权力而非感情。  


“噢，当然了，你更喜欢女人。你他妈这种事也要骗自己？！”爱德华突然暴怒起来，他宁愿自己的儿子真的喜欢男人。“既然不是你想要的，那他给了你什么？他让你加入该死的圣殿？他把你教成现在这个样子？我简直不敢相信——”  


“我很抱歉。” 海尔森打断他，“但事实上，他在你死去之后，承担起了你的角色。尽管那最终证明是背叛与欺骗，但我不能否认这一点。”

 

_雷金纳德算得上很有耐心了，他的手指充分开拓了海尔森，他的造物看上去非常完美。油脂与皮肤之间摩擦的滑腻声响既恶心又刺激，海尔森有些晕眩地想，他恐怕一辈子也不会忘记那种声音，还有触感……这一切都不对，不对，他不该跟自己的老师做这种事，如果再不停下的话，有什么无法挽回的可怕事情就会发生，雷金纳德想要什么？他真的只是渴望自己吗？这种感觉非常令人不安…… ___

_海尔森忽然抓住那人的手，他想要说些什么来阻止接下来的事，可是忽然间忘记了英语怎么说。雷金纳德抽出埋在他身体里的手指，比了个“嘘”的手势，然后微笑着低声道：“虽然还是有点紧，但我想你已经准备好了。”_

 

爱德华怒视着镜子，像是想用眼神烧穿它，可他终于在雷金纳德进入的那一瞬间放弃了抵抗。他沮丧地说：“告诉我一件事，海尔森，你杀了他吗？”  


“是珍妮杀了他，父亲。”海尔森闭上眼睛回答道。爱德华已经得到他想要的答案了，他可以离开了，他应该走了，看在上帝的份上，天啊他快要哭了。可是他不能哭，镜子中那个海尔森已经把眼泪用掉了。  


爱德华怒气冲冲的声音没有再出现，取而代之的却是另一个困惑的问句：“我不明白，父亲？”  


康纳出现了，跟镜子中的海尔森差不多年纪的康纳。  


海尔森希望立刻倒地死去，他不在乎死后去哪，只要是现在就好。可是天堂与地狱哪里都没有接收他，他还清醒地站在那里，看在魔鬼的份上，连魔鬼也不想要他。  


“那是你吗，父亲？”康纳追问道，他似乎并不像爱德华那样反应激烈，他当然知道那两个男人在干什么，只是不明白为什么。“你哭了？”

 

_海尔森咬住自己的手，才没有当场叫出声。可是突然间被贯穿的感觉太过强烈，让他忘记了很多东西，不管是刚才想说的话，还是思考的能力。雷金纳德没有给他喘息的机会，进入之后很快地抽送起来，他拿开海尔森渗血的手，他不喜欢这个，他不喜欢这种含有抵抗意味的忍耐。 ___

_他换上自己的手指（刚刚从他身体里退出来的手指），然后轻柔地说：“如果痛的话，你可以咬我。”然而最终并不是海尔森咬住了对方，而是他的嘴被搅动得无法合上。海尔森觉得难以呼吸，他仰起头，想要甩掉那只糟糕的手，可是剧烈的疼痛让他无法集中力气，他没有想到会这么痛，感官仿佛比平时敏感了好几倍，每一下戳刺都让他想要尖叫……他无意识地弓起身体，曲起腿，随着对方的顶撞一点一点地往后挪，但这没能让他逃去任何地方，雷金纳德毫无预警地抽出来，两处都被填满的地方忽然间空了，然后他扳过海尔森的肩膀，直接将他翻了过来。 ___

_“啊……！”那人再次冲进去的时候海尔森终于忍不住叫道。 ___

_“留在我身边，我想看看你能为了我忍受到什么地步，这只有你能做到。”雷金纳德紧紧压住他，在他耳边低语。 ___

_海尔森急促地喘着气，他被刚才的动作弄得头晕目眩，眼前发黑，这种姿势让他几乎无法挣动，身体里那根东西顶到了前所未有的深处，他感觉不是更痛了，也许雷金纳德的话对他产生了奇异的影响，反而有了某种陌生的轻松感，好像他失去一切抵抗力、不再是自己这件事给人以解脱，只要忍耐就可以了，忍耐并没有什么难的。唯一难以克服的，是被彻底占有的恐惧。_

 

康纳的好几个问题都没有得到回答，他的父亲似乎打定主意不理会他，于是他只好自己观察。康纳感觉很古怪，倒不是说见到两个男人滚在一起有多么令人困扰，他只是觉得：“你看上去很痛苦。他不应该这样对你。”  


“我知道，”海尔森终于开口道，“我也不该让他这样做。”不知为什么，经过一开始的震惊之后，他反而接受了康纳在场的事实，这至少比爱德华要好过一点，他甚至可以坦然说出自己的想法了。天啊，他堕落成什么样子了？  


“他背叛了我，背叛了我们全家，可我却一直被他欺骗了很多年。他曾经是我的半个父亲。”海尔森忽然说道，毫无顾忌，仿佛知道康纳一定能理解。某种程度上，他也背叛了康纳，背叛了他的母亲，还欺骗过他们，他和雷金纳德的相似之处比自己愿意承认的还要多。  


“你后来杀了他？”康纳小心翼翼地问道。  


“是。”

 

_雷金纳德一边抚摸着海尔森的后颈，一边拨弄对方汗湿的头发。他已经在他体内释放了一次，但还没有结束，他再次进入了那个温暖湿润的地方。海尔森难受地呜咽了一声，他已经不再试图压抑声音了，甚至连身体都不再抗拒，他知道自己是可以从中获得快感的，但那只是在雷金纳德偶然撞到某个点的时候。他眼睛红红地想要让对方多蹭蹭那里，可是雷金纳德只是微笑，从不真正满足他。 ___

_雷金纳德似乎认为痛感比快感更让人印象深刻。于是在发起第二轮进攻的时候，还尝试着加入了一根手指，但那很快因海尔森的尖叫而作罢，他想作为第一次训练，成果已经相当不错了。 ___

__

_“你做的很好，孩子。”他吻着海尔森的额角轻声道。_

 

康纳盯着镜子中的画面，没有一刻别过脸，仿佛在研究着什么东西，而且一点也不为此感到羞耻。他从没有见过海尔森这副样子，这让他感觉十分怪异，但又令人着迷。不过他确实有一点不高兴，皱着眉头说：“我觉得，我能做得比他更好，我不会让你那么难过。”  


海尔森觉得这世界真是疯了，他难以置信地盯住康纳，在那一刻真真切切地想要杀人。他咬着牙，艰难地凿出几个字：“这是我的记忆，滚出去，滚。”如果不是他的手抖得太厉害，他肯定已经拔剑了。  


“对不起，”康纳低下头委屈地说，他不明白为什么父亲这么生气，他并没想要伤害他，也许只是安慰的方式不对。  


镜子外的空气沉默了一会，海尔森终究没能让康纳滚出去，这个记忆空间从来不是他能控制的，否则根本就不会有人来，甚至连他自己都不能想走就走。这是洞察之父对他的考验吗？让他反思自己的过错？够了，够了，他受够了，是谁都好——  


“可是父亲，”康纳小声说道，“我觉得是时候离开这个地方了，你看，”他指了指镜子与地面相接处的一个小裂缝，那在之前还不存在，或者说从来没有存在过。海尔森对整个空间的每一寸角落都清清楚楚，他敢发誓这个裂缝在五分钟前还没有被造出来。  


康纳走过去，用袖剑撬开一道暗格，露出了里面一个把手似的东西。海尔森跟在他旁边，瞠目结舌地看着康纳的动作，这一切在刺客眼中仿佛显而易见。  
然后他的儿子抓住他用剑的那只手，说：“我们走吧。”

 

END

 

注1：我觉得吧，真爱是可以打动海参的，男女攻受什么的都无所谓，所以雷金纳德前期可以骗到他，可是海参一旦发现对方只不过是想控制自己，就绝对不可能答应了。  


注2：按我的理解，海参与Edward之前是有一些隔阂的，特别是在假设重逢的场景下，海参很可能满身都是戒备（以及迟来的逆反），但同样的极端条件下，他对康纳就会诚实一些。  


注3：呃，我觉得本文最OOC可能是雷金纳德……虽然他本来就是个贱人。  


注4：最后让我来解释一下事情的真相吧！其实镜子君是海参的日记本成了精！所以当然可以被第三方看到啦！（虽然我很肯定他不会记录如本文中那么personal的事）。  


抽风：（我不敢相信居然写HE了）其实我觉得年过半百的海参比年轻时更好看些，也许是因为有了鱼尾纹，某种程度上调节了五官的比例（没错我是鱼尾纹控）。

 


End file.
